Comfort
by In Beautiful Ink
Summary: What you want and what you need are two different things. Tohru learns what she needs.


**One-shot for now, if I get positive feedback I will continue ^_^**

Hatori POV

Comfort

It was an almost painful reminder peering down at the young girl who smiled so warmly.

"It becomes spring right?" Surprise and long suppressed guilt made my immobile, why had I even asked? Looking away fearing the expression I might have slipped this was a mistake this girl should know nothing of the sort of the family curse. Resolve reset the comforting numb.

"No matter how cold it is now, _spring_ will come again! Without fail. It's strange isn't it? But it's true." Instead of the sting of loss I felt warmth that I deemed myself undeserving of long ago, she was such an ordinary girl I couldn't understand the strong reaction I had when she spoke those simple words.

I stored that warmth away, deep in the recesses of my mind I couldn't afford to _hope. _Her smile glowed up at me even from across the room I felt the effect, such a smile was not meant for me.

* * *

Swivelling in the leather chair I faced the nurse expectantly she nervously shuffled her way toward me to hand over the essential paperwork for the night, simply nodding as she stiffly hurried out the door I turned back to the rather large growing pile of patient files I had for next week. Pinching the bridge of my nose I willed the exhaustion from my body and fumbled for a cigarette, taking a long drag and let my mind drift with the cloud of smoke.

It has been a long time since I have left the estate walls, if it weren't written on my patient files I probably would not even be aware of what day it is, what month, what year taking another drag I refused to indulge in my self-pity tonight.

"Sir, we are leaving for the day, do you need anything before we go?" The head nurse looked at me uncomfortably, I understood, I can be very off putting at most times awkwardly I waved my hand.

"No thank-you, Taki, have a pleasant evening." I turned away ignoring the slight worry in her brown eyes hearing the door click I refocused and found that I was already almost done my smoke. Considering lighting another one as it was the start of the weekend and it always proved to be the bane of my existence. While most would take these few days to relax and catch up with friends and family, I took this time to fill in endless paperwork and tapping my pencil to fill silences.

There would be no home cooked meal waiting for me, my stomach growled unceremoniously bending slightly I placed my hand over my face, sleep evading me for many nights now. I supposed that was the reason for the melancholy that settled over me. Suddenly the phone rang, wanting more than anything to ignore it I placed my hand over the receiver, hesitating, only a select few call me after hours and those select few would not help my mood right now.

Picking it up I brought it up to my ear expectantly.

"Hatori, you must hurry!" Shigure's normally sing song voice rang with concern and unneeded drama.

"What happened?" In the background was unusually quiet, ordinarily I could hear bickering and the occasional fist fight but it was eerily silent, my mind automatically went to the young Ms. Honda something must have happened to her, it was usually the reason why everybody went into such frenzy.

"My little flower has caught a terrible fever and fainted!" I could only imagine the uproar the incident sent the house in; the three of them are probably bumbling around desperate to help but not knowing how. The girl is most likely worked up as well, not wanting to impose on anyone around her no doubt the nerves aren't helping her condition either.

"I'll be right over." I hung up before he could say anything automatically reaching for my medical supply carrier for emergencies such as this, ordinarily only used for Akito. Not caring how I looked right now I threw on my jacket over the lab coat, my suite wrinkling even more under the layers in my haste I almost forgot to lock the doors behind me.

Starting the car and to my surprise sped out of the estates, cutting someone off as I merged into traffic. I wasn't usually so careless but for some reason my chest tightened when I thought of Ms. Honda in bed with a fever, her usual smiling face replaced with a sad grimace, an imagination I didn't know I had played before my eyes I unconsciously pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

I instantly understood the concern my cousins felt for the girl, it was unsettling

In no time at all I pulled into the long driveway and down the dusty road, no longer than two minutes did I find the traditional building that was Shigure's house. I had always envied it a little to see such a homey warmth surround it at all times, more than likely it was Tohru herself that made it like that.

Again it was the quiet of the house that made me uneasy, dread for the worst came over me and it was ridiculous, reaching the door I hesitantly knocked before letting myself in. It was the ever lively Kyo who greeted me a soft look of worry stopped me from any sarcastic comment.

"She's in her room." Turning away to the stairs I silently followed.

"She hasn't woken up yet..." Kyo's voice cracked just a little and I found myself pushing past him in the hall to reach her room. As quietly as I could I slid the door open Shigure and Yuki quietly perched at the end of her bed. My eyes trailed up to the soft bundle under the blankets, the covers reaching her chin so I could only see her face.

Tohru looked so small, her skin pale and clammy with an unnatural dark flush, her breathing came in short and there was a distinctive downward turn of her lips and a deep furrow between her brows that made me almost double take. It was worse than I imagined.

"What happened?"My best professional voice broke through the strangled silence; everyone looked so relieved to see me, the ever dependable Hatori.

"She came home late from work today and as she started dinner she fainted..." Yuki trailed off guiltily.

"For how long?" My gaze shifted to Shigure.

"She's been in and out for almost a half an hour..." Kyo the one answering taking his place on the floor with his legs crossed.

"It seems our Tohru has over worked herself." Shigure was oddly serious holding his own sad grimace.

"I see does she usually work late hours?" Opening the bag I dug through and found the small case of needles and a tiny bottle of liquid. Putting on the essential gloves I pulled the syringe far enough to get the right amount of medicine.

"I did notice that she has been taking on more days and more hours."

"Yeah and the idiot has been staying up late to cram for finals."

"Ms. Honda has even gone as far as to do her chores in the middle of the night." Both young men and Shigure looked ruthful and guilty for not realising sooner, this could have been easily prevented.

"Well now all we can hope for is a quick recovery." All of us nodded solemnly. My words sounding more confident than I actually felt, there was still this tightening in my chest looking down at her soft features in what seems like such an unnatural frown. Pulling out a stethoscope I gently inspected her breathing pattern and lightly frowned, she must have caught a cold as well I turned and took out a bottle of medicine from my bag and a small powder packet.

"When she comes around give her a small tea spoon of this and I'll start steeping this into a tea." I handed the bottle over to Yuki who was sitting closest to my patient he eagerly took it and went to fetch a spoon. I silently followed him to the kitchen I was never good at conversation let alone to comfort someone watching the young man stiffly walk ahead of me was uncomfortable I felt almost obligated to do _something._

"Everything is going to be alright, Yuki."I placed my hand on his shoulder uneasily; he shifted to give me a side long smile.

"I just feel as though I'm at fault for this." He looked to the ground and sighed heavily.

"Ms. Honda has never failed _us_ like this before, always making sure we have a full stomach, a good night's rest and always made sure that we were happy..." He trailed off miserably and now I really didn't know what to say.

"How could we have known that she was working so hard, _too _hard, for our benefit?" He roughly ran his hand through his hair, I reached over and squeezed his shoulder and turned him to face me.

"This is not your fault, Yuki." He stared shocked from my tone.

"Ms. Honda has always been the resilient and will come back from this easily; she will not appreciate you taking blame for something that is out of your hands. I do agree that she has overworked herself but she has to learn that she can ask for help which I'm sure you and anybody else in this house will be eager to give."

Yuki could only look at me, absorbing my words I was always forgetting what age he actually was, he always held himself with an air of understanding most young men didn't have. After a moment he smiled with some relief, worry still etched across his features but he looked less bothered and tension eased from his shoulders.

"Thanks, Hatori, it seems we are all just used of her smile that we just overreacted." He smiled knowingly and turned toward the kitchen once again. If only I could take my own advice, a heavy sensation in the pit of my stomach pressed at my conscience, I knew that in no way was this my fault but that heavy feeling suspiciously felt like guilt.

After Yuki ventured back upstairs I poured water into the kettle and waited for it to boil which left me to my own wonderings.

This once hurricane of a kitchen was spotless and sparkling, a stark contrast to its original 'cleanliness'. This made me think she made this kitchen, this house shine in its best much like how she had the ability to make everyone that she made contact with shine. The Sohma family owed so much to her happy little presence within its darkness. I frowned when I thought of Shigure's favourite quote, 'our little flower,' I find it to be a foolish way to put it.

But it didn't make it any less true, like hell I was going to admit that to anyone though.

The kettle started to hiss bringing me happily out of my thoughts, pouring the small packet into the cup with boiling water, this should help with her throat the cough and cold syrup would help with her aches. This was to ensure that she rested well through the night, on normal circumstances, I'm sure this wouldn't bring such a whirl of distress.

It was just a simple cold and I'm certain with a high degree of exhaustion.

Remembering the soft look of Kyo's, Shigure's unusual non cheeky grin and who could forget Yuki's worn look of anguish? It was almost laughable how grave this house became when _she _was ill or even sad, it was almost laughable because I felt just as grave, where was her smile to light this home?

I blinked in surprise at myself for being so sentimental.

Walking through the hall I could hear low whispers, more lively than I heard it all night, looking at my watch I was surprised at the late hour just past one in the morning. Perhaps I could try to convince them to leave her to rest so they could rest themselves that would seem like a losing battle already, balancing the tray in my hand I slid the door open.

"Ah Hari, our little flower has woken up." Automatically my eyes went to her she smiled weakly up at me the relief was instantaneous and I found myself almost smiling in return.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Honda?" She brightened immediately her glossy eyes becoming a little more animated.

"Oh much better, Hatori! I'm sure it's all because of everyone taking such good care of me!" Her voice low and scratchy from the cold, she coughed lightly and stiffened when everyone in the room grimaced, including myself.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden..." Her eyes lightly filled with unshed tears. We all jumped to comfort her.

"Don't be silly Ms. Honda..."

"Don't be stupid..."

"You could never be a burden Tohru!" Shigure was back in full swing, from his knew kneeling position beside her he took her hand delicately, "But you did have us all very worried." The room fell silent for a moment.

"Idiot you didn't have to work yourself so hard!" Kyo fell back instantly when she flinched.

"I mean it's just...I was...worried..." He looked down and flushed boyishly, I took that moment to give her the tea before it got cold, Shigure instantly at her side to help her sit up.

"Here is some tea to help with your sore throat." Weakly her fingers curled around the cup and for a moment, around my own hand.

"Can you hold it?" Distressed she gave me a look that looked mortified and apologetic at the same time and shook her head shamefaced. Casting her gaze down to the cup instead of at me, I found myself seating closer beside her and brought the cup to her lips gently.

"Here." She flushed darkly and took a sip, her blue eyes looked at me hopefully looking for something that I couldn't name, I lifted my lips in what I hoped was a smile.

"Hatori is too kind to me." I bit back the surprise no one has ever said that to me before.

"I'm simply doing my job, Ms. Honda." She stubbornly shook her head.

"No, you have gone above and beyond, it's really late and Hatori should be sleeping after a long days work." Was I the one in bed sick from doing too much? If she wasn't sitting there I would have glared at Shigure when he coughed to hide his laugh.

"Take another drink." Again I lifted the cup to her lips she hesitated but bent to take it anyway.

"Well what d-do I owe you?" She looked down again possibly in shame or embarrassment I wasn't sure.

"All you have to do, Ms. Honda, is get better I assure you that is all I need in return." Glancing up at me through her lashes I once again was caught by surprise when she smiled brightly up at me I was never this close before and it hit me with full force. That warmth swelled within me and I found myself with an answering smile, hesitant as it may have been but it was enough to make her happy.

"I have never seen Hatori smile before." She stated excitedly but coughed in the process; I gave her another sip and just now noticed the audience around me. All three men tiredly tried to stay awake, Kyo nodding off on the floor and Yuki still perched at the end of the bed, Shigure looked very untrustworthy at the moment, such an expression on him only meant catastrophe in the near future.

"Everyone should leave Ms. Honda to rest we all could use a good night's sleep." Kyo was the first to get up not far behind him Yuki smiled gently and left the room Shigure gently laid her back down spouting romantic nonsense that I decidedly ignored. He shuffled out of the room before giving me a wink good night.

All to soon we were left alone I felt my face heat when I noticed how close we actually were, my hip was pressed up against hers awkwardly I got up from the bed fully intending to leave.

"W-wait, Hatori..." I looked back at her expectantly she shyly hid halfway under the covers a very endearing sight indeed.

"Yes, Ms. Honda."

"Oh never mind, it's silly." Curiosity got the best of me.

"Anything you need, Ms. Honda, don't be afraid to ask." She looked at me with those soft eyes in an earnest hope, I was sure I couldn't deny her anything at the moment.

"W-well I was just wondering if you could tell me a story." That was the last thing I thought she was going to ask, I was so stunned I didn't know how to answer her.

"Of course I would understand if you didn't want to, I mean it's pretty childish I know but my mom used to do it all the time when I was sick and I thought that maybe you know? Oh now I'm babbling, I'm so sorry, Hatori, I must sound like such a fool!" It ended with a rather painful cough and in a flash I was by her side.

"Let me help you." I carefully slipped my arm under her shoulders and gently prodded her into a sitting position, we both flushed from the contact, I wasn't so used to being this close to someone. I made sure she was steady with my right hand and with my other I grabbed the cup of tea which was sure to be only a little warm by now.

"Drink." She simply complied taking more than she did when the others were in the room, surly it was to keep them less worried. Boldly her hand covered mine and dipped it a little lower so she get more when she was done a satisfied smile covered her lips.

"Does Hatori get sick?" I put the tea back down and felt confident enough that she was steady to take my hand off her shoulder.

"Of course I do, even doctors get sick to you know." I was completely serious so I was surprised when she giggled.

"I couldn't imagine Hatori sick, you seem so strong." I just plain old didn't know how to answer that she wasn't the first person to think that. Many of my family members thought me invincible to, which in all honesty was very tiring.

"Who takes care of you when you're sick?" Her eager expression compelled me to answer.

"No one but myself." A sudden heartbroken expression fell across her face and I was at a complete loss as to why.

"That's so sad! It must be very lonely." I wouldn't call it lonely, just inevitable but that didn't seem like she wanted to hear that.

"It's not so bad, I prefer it that way." And that was a half truth, the only people that would even come close to 'taking care of me' was Ayame panicking around the house, and Shigure who just pesters me the whole time. I shuddered at the thought.

"That's not right, Hatori, you should always have someone to depend on. Because no matter what everyone needs to be taken care of at some point..."She looked up at me with such worry and natural affection I froze bringing the cup back up to her lips.

"You work so hard you take care of your whole family and you shouldn't have to do it alone..." She mumbled something else and swayed a moment, the medicine was taking affect. I felt myself melt just a little at her words a pleasant echo which I wasn't sure was real yet, no one in a very long time has shown me the concern that glowed in her eyes.

"It's time for you to rest." I wasn't so sure she heard me but wasn't to bothered by it placing the cup back on the trey on the bedside table.

"H-hatori." Her eyes blinked blearily up at me and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm very tired but I just wanted to let you know before I go to sleep..." I placed my hand gently behind her shoulder again and slowly leaned her back into the frilly pillow.

"Yes?" She blushed and slipped under the blankets a little further, feeling a moment of tenderness I smoothed the blankets out for her and tucked her in, surprise reaching both our features but said nothing.

"Oh well I j-just wanted to stay that..." She was dozing off her eyes trying hard to focus on me I smiled and choked down a chuckle getting up taking one last look I turned to leave.

"I think that Hatori looks very handsome when he smiles." Her soft murmur stunned me turning to make sure I wasn't just hearing things I peered down at the now sleeping girl with a gentle smile placed on her flushed face; had I heard wrong? I left the room in a daze.

* * *

I woke with a start the sunlight streaming into my room like ribbons and it was painful, the sun wasn't usually up when I wake but I suddenly felt so strained of energy I couldn't even muster the strength to be worried at the moment. I closed my eyes hopefully, the pain subsided a little but it made me aware of a new ache in my throat and I groaned involuntarily which turned out to be a very bad idea.

I leaned over the edge of the bed a bit as I coughed the amount of effort that took was surprising.

And suddenly there was too much movement for my sluggish mind to comprehend; I remembered the medicine I took last night must have been still in effect. There was a flash of grey and white than suddenly a soft but firm hand pressed gently onto my forehead the cool touch instantly relieved the headache.

"I'm sorry." Was my automatic response but I only managed to croak and coughed painfully.

"Hush now there is no need to apologize, Ms. Honda." Hatori's deep voice rang with concern and it only added to the guilt, I felt so _useless_. He must think I'm so weak and childish, I never realized what strong affect the dragon had on me until I could finally focus and found his face right above mine, and his stoic features marred with concern for _me _no less.

I felt on the brink of tears once again, how could I even be more of a burden on Hatori? He probably stayed up late last night taking care of me when he probably worked all day and now he's here on his day off to take care of me again! I was horrified at the prospect and I couldn't even get up to make him breakfast.

"I'm so sorry, Hatori." I managed to whisper averting my gaze to the window; he was silently digging through a bag before he stopped to look at me taking out an item and what sounded like a bottle was being unfastened.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked honestly and it surprised me, wasn't it obvious? Suddenly more distressed than before I looked up at him desperately trying to convey that he mustn't have to worry about me anymore.

"Hatori should enjoy his day off, instead of spending it taking care of me." My raspy whisper ended with a gloomy cough he frowned deeply and leaned over me his hand slipped under my shoulders and scooped me up into a sitting position. He held me there for a moment and I found myself cradled in a half embrace, I squirmed a little and blushed I have never been this close to a man before.

"Tohru." I froze and felt oddly pleased in the awkwardness, that's the first time he said my name. I dared to meet his stony gaze in such a close proximity and found myself to be a little star struck; his normal serious face softened considerably his green eyes gentled with patients making them seem so much brighter.

"This is no chore in fact I'm very pleased I can help in circumstances such as this. I was very worried when Shigure called me..." He trailed off a moment and leaned back to glance out the window, a small tinge of pink covered his cheeks or maybe the medicine was still in effect.

"But..." I started but he stopped any protest with his finger tip gently placed on my lips, I suddenly forgot how to speak.

"I enjoy spending time with you, Tohru, sick or not." Every nerve was hyper aware of his closeness his words made my head spin and my heart pound so loud I was sure he could hear it. Suddenly very conscious of the fact that if I just scooted a little closer I would be in his embrace and the abrupt need to do so sent my mind reeling, the curse far from my mind.

Hatori offered a comfort I didn't know I needed a deprivation of affection I didn't want to acknowledge, why would I want more when I have so much? Tears brimmed and spilt, I was so touched by his words I didn't know how else to handle it silently he wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. I didn't know it could feel so good to be taken care of.

"Now open up." I automatically obeyed opening my mouth only to have a spoon invade and a bitter taste of cough medicine almost made me spit it back out.

"Blah!" He chuckled softly and pulled away.

"That was terrible!" I looked at him accusingly and poked him.

"You should have warned me..." I trailed off when I seen the playful look in his eyes, a certain twinkle that made me realize that he was forgiven, I turned away before I could blush.

"I didn't think you would have taken it if warned." He held up his free hand in surrender and smiled teasingly, I never seen this side of Hatori before so relaxed and carefree, playful even! He shifted beside me and started to lay me back down, our eyes met and suddenly we were moving in slow motion.

"Hatori?" I breathed.

"Yes, Tohru?" His voice smooth and low I felt as if we were sharing a secret, like I wasn't frazzled enough.

"Will you promise me something?" He paused and his eyes studied mine, I'm sure if he didn't feel so sturdy so _safe _I would be up in the clouds lost in his presence alone his strong arm reminded me that this was real. The warmth, the light ease of tenderness I didn't know he possessed and the sensations of being able to see him like this was so surreal.

"Depends what that promise is." I gasped when I felt his warm breath cover my lips delicately; a playful suspicion in his eye made my heart skip a beat.

"P-promise to let me take care of you..." I trailed off for the sake of enjoying how that sounded alone, I watched as his gaze widened and his features turn from teasing to shock a distinctive blush covered his cheeks and I found I was waiting for that this whole time. I have never acted so mischievous before.

"...when you're sick." I finished with a smile and almost giggled when he took a sharp intake of breath, it was rather endearing to see him nervous even more endearing when I know I'm the cause, I blamed it on the medicine again.

"Only if you let me repay the favour." I frowned and he smirked.

"You have already done too much for me, Hatori needs to learn how to ask for help." Stating firmly I crossed my arms and left no room for compromise. I was surprised when he started to laugh I was too pleased to hear it to be miffed.

"You and I have the same problem, Tohru." He smiled knowingly and fully laid me down pausing to give me a pleasant look.

"I promise, Tohru." He started to get up.

"Cross your heart?"

Still seated on my bed he turned to face me again his unexpected soft expression made me realize I really didn't want him to leave. Gently his hand took mine, I felt so small and feeble his fingers easily enveloped my whole hand I watched in fascination as he brought it closer to him. Delicately his thumb coaxed my finger into a point and lightly stroked it across his chest mimicking an 'x'.

"Cross my heart."


End file.
